Cartman's Karma
by burnitdown
Summary: Cartman & Wendy's relationship is on the rocks and things aren't going to get any better. Cartman meets up with Stan&Kenny, but also sees someone he didn't expect. Also, a certain Jew gets his revenge. New Chapters up! Slash. Please Read&Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I've written two South Park Stories and I don't own any of the characters. I just love the show and wanted to have my own take on it. Please read and review, but if you're just going to leave a bunch of crap then I don't want to hear it. 

This is a sequel to 'Best Friends Forever', I would appreciate it if you read that first.

This is set one year later…

Prologue 

Wendy Testaburger and Eric Cartman had been going out for many years, pretty much since they graduated from high school. They fell in love in 4th grade, but never admitted it. Both of them were too frightened and worried by their feelings. It was impossible for them to be together. They were two very different people. Back then, Cartman was an overweight, foul mouthed, racist brat, raised by his single promiscuous mother.

Wendy was a proud, smart and determined young girl. As The years went passed, they eventually had to admit to their feelings. They moved into a small flat just outside of South Park. Wendy went to University, and Eric got a job to support her.

Cartman then was transferred back in their little mountain hometown as the new Mayors associate. He managed to also fill into his body, like he always claimed he would back in South Park elementary. He wasn't short and fat anymore, but very lean and tall. He had grown out of his closed minded ways and accepted a wider view of life, as he realized that if he didn't then he would never have got Wendy.

Wendy graduated from University and became South Park's new environmental education officer. She had long since forgotten about her looks, only cared for her career. She never made an effort with her relationship with Eric, as she felt she had nothing to worry about. Who the hell was going to try and take Eric off her!? Their relationship was on the rocks, they both knew it, but stayed with each other out of convenience.

Soon, their lives were dominated by their careers. They managed to get enough money to move into a new house, along Token's old road. Money was rolling in, their lives had never been better, and apart from that both of them knew their relationship was dying.

It all came to head when Cartman was fired from his job, money became short and he decided to meet up with some old friends. There he soon realized he wasn't in love with Wendy as much as he thought he was.


	2. Chapter 1 Cartmans POV

**Chapter 1 – Butters. (Cartman's Point of View)**

Kenny swaggered into the bar with almost unnatural confidence. I could recognize his long blonde hair and sarcastic grin a mile off. Stan's hand was locked in his as he trailed behind Kenny. Stan was staring at the floor and Kenny had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, as usual. Both of them smiled as they saw me. It had been a long time. It was great to see the guys again.

"What's up Cartman!" Kenny jeered as he hugged me over one shoulder. I was surprised at his enthusiasm to see me, but it had been, what, nearly 10 years since we last saw each other.

"Hey dude, it's great to see you!" Stan called from behind Kenny. It was weird to see how much they had changed. Kenny had grown taller but was skinny as ever. Stan was only just shorter than Ken, but he had filled out more, not chubby, but not skinny either.

"Man, you look different! You actually aren't a fat ass anymore!" I laughed at Kenny's joke as we sat on the stools by the bar. I was actually exceptionally proud of myself for shifting the weight, as a kid I always had a problem with food. It used to be a way of escaping and making myself feel better, but since I was with Wendy, I didn't need to. Well, I thought it didn't need to.

"Yeah… They stopped selling Cheesy Poofs" I lied, and Stan giggled as he got a firm grip back onto Kenny's hand after he stubbed out his fag into a chipped glass ashtray.

"Anyway, enough about me. What's been happening with you guys? Since when have you faggots been going out?" I used the word 'faggots' lightly, just a joke. I felt lonely since I was with Wendy, I didn't want to piss them off.

"About a year now." Kenny said cautiously, I could see Stan's grip tightening on Kenny's hand. They were waiting for my snide remark, like I would have done back in school. "I thought you would have taken the piss by now?"

"Nah I'm a changed man dude. Wendy's got me a lot more 'open-minded' I think, though if I had it my way I would have called you a pair of arse fuckers by now. But today I'm not in the mood for it, I just got fired." I looked at the floor as I fished a cigarette out of my jeans pocket and fought with my zippo to light up but it just wouldn't spark.

"Piece of fucking crap" As I threw the zippo onto the bar table. Kenny and Stan laughed but ignored what I said.

"That sucks" Kenny spoke as he lit my cigarette with his cheap plastic lighter. " But the best solution to that kind of emotional problem is staring right in front of you."

Stan nervously laughed. "Trust you to refer to alcohol Ken!" I inhaled my cigarette and stood up.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, lets get fucking trashed!"


	3. Chapter 2 Cartmans POVButters POV

Chapter 2 – Cartman's Point Of View 

Several bottles of whiskey and a keg later and Kenny was on top of Stan on the pool table, and I was too wasted to try and even come up with a joke. They were seriously going at it, and so smashed they couldn't even tell they were in a room full of people. I had bought the rounds in using my savings and got the whole bar drunk. I really shouldn't have, with no job I'm going to be broke as hell. I wasn't too worried, I always manage to come up with some scheme or something.

Some random guys were puking up in an ashtray, some were faint on the floor and most were dancing to the crazy music. I got up out of my seat and staggered to the toilet, I needed to leak and wash my face. I felt like shit and I couldn't be too drunk before I got home, Wendy would kill me.

She didn't appreciate me drinking. She was always the good citizen, never smoked or never drunk anything in her life. Whereas I was the complete opposite, but drink and cigarettes was my replacement for food. I would much rather have a fag and a shot of whiskey than a packet of cheesy poofs now.

I fell through the door and laughed to myself as I got a dead leg. The toilets stunk of shit and bleach. I felt like I could wretch but I kept it down. I got up and leant on the sink. I somehow unscrewed the tap and washed my face down. Only when I looked in the mirror did I register that someone else was in there with me. I stared, as someone came out the toilets, a familiar face I knew I had once known but I couldn't place who's it was. He looked at me with the same expression, until I recognized him.

Butters.

A kid I used to bully in Elementary. What was he doing in this kinda bar? But, then I realized the answer was written all over his face. He was holding his nose in ripped tissues, blood was gushing from it and eyes were swelling up, with green bruising. His expensive suit was soaked in his own blood. He looked well off. Instantly my brain was coming up with a plan. He looked embarrassed and took the tissues away from his nose as he spoke.

"Hey Cartman, don't suppose you want to smash my face in too? Hope you don't because this awful hurts."

I felt a pang of guilt go off inside of me. I had bullied him, but I'm not that kind of person anymore. However, I was going short of money, maybe its time to be friends with him. He would help me out. Butters was naive, he would do anything if I pretended to like him. I tried to speak but I was far too drunk, and only a sentence that made no sense came out.

"Nah probably alright Butters."

"Erm, alright. I'll leave you to it Cartman. Have the best evening and everything." He turned to walk away but I decided to carry out my plan.

"Don't go Butters, look. Let me get you a drink, say sorry. Looks like you could do with a whiskey." He looked surprised but happy that I had asked.

"Sure."

Butters Point of View 

Cartman walked back into the bar with me shuffling behind him. I was so scared, yet proud of myself. I'm actually going to sit down and have a drink with the guy that used to frighten me! He is actually going to buy me a drink and talk to me! I was delighted. We walked past the pool table, and I thought I saw Stan Marsh lying on it, but I couldn't tell who was on top of him. I stared hard, and then I realized it was Kenny McCormick.

"Cartman! What is Kenny doing!" I pointed over towards them, but he didn't even look, and spoke over his shoulder.

"Ah, Stan and Kenny are a couple now, been one for nearly a year now." He said, almost too casually, like it was an everyday occurrence that you see two men straddled together on a pool table half naked. I found it odd that Eric made no remark or joke about them, normally he would have jumped at any opportunity. I decided not to ask any further questions about them.

Cartman sat me down in the corner table, away from all the drunken people and bought me a drink. I didn't normally drink, but a whiskey can't be that strong? I trusted Cartman's judgement, if it gets rid of the pain and the impending headache I was getting, then that's all that matters.

He raised his glass to me and knocked back his shot. He glared and expected me to do the same. I hesitated, the intoxicating fumes coming from the glass making my eyes water, and I followed suit. I coughed and spluttered as it burnt down my throat. He laughed gently as I cleared my chest.

"Not a whiskey drinker Butters?." He laughed.

"No… To be honest I don't drink at all." I wheezed through throaty coughs. He smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks blush.

"So, Butters. What have you been doing with yourself?" He asked, so I told him. I told him how my parents are divorcing, how my mum is still suicidal. How I've got enough money at last for place of my own. How much my love life was non-existent. I told him virtually everything that was happening in my life, and he sat and listened. I told him all about my new job.

I was a professional dancer in a musical. The lead role. I felt proud as I explained how much money I was getting in. I was finally standing up on my own two feet and able to leave my power-obsessed parents.

I didn't know why he chose to talk to me, either because his friends were a bit too busy with each other or he actually wanted to talk to me.

Eric began to talk himself, but to be honest, I didn't listen to a word. I was too busy staring at him, how much he had changed. He wasn't the fat foul-mouthed bully I used to know. He was taller, thinner, he was well built, he had his arrogant streak in him but there was sadness there, in his eye.

I couldn't tell what it was and it was most definitely not the best time to ask. I think he talked about him and Wendy, how he had just got sacked and his childish dream of getting 10 million dollars and ruling the world as a dictator had gone out the window.

Kenny and Stan went home after saying bye to Cartman, Both of them hardly acknowledging I was there. Though, it wasn't surprising, they wouldn't let each other breath and only gestured with their hands to say goodbye. I smiled faintly as I saw them go out the door. I remember Kenny as a bit of an outcast, like myself. I was pleased for him that he was finally happy with someone.

I longed for someone but I had always been useless with women. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Any girls I had dated had either been dared to or for a joke. I had always been the laughing stock of South Park as far as my love life went.

We spoke for hours more after that, then finally Cartman had sobered up and had to make his way home, to face Wendy. I was sad to see him go, and I wanted him to stay with me, but the time had come to go. The bar was closing, the drunken people being herded out. We were the last two out the bar. I looked at him, waiting to find out what to do next. He edged slightly away from me and spoke.

"It was good to see you Butters, I'll see you around dude, we should totally meet up later."

"Ok, I'll see you around Cartman."

Eric punched me lightly on the shoulder and walked away, lighting a cigarette as he went. I stared at him walking down the road, right until he was out of sight. My life felt like it wasn't worth living before, that there was no point in anything because I get bullied whatever I do. I felt like I wanted to end it all, but not anymore.

Eric Cartman sat and spoke to me, and listened to what I had to say.

That was one of the happiest days of my sad, little life.


	4. Chapter 3 Cartmans POV

**Chapter 3 - Cartman (Point of View)**

I wandered home in zig zag lines. I was too drunk to even walk straight. Butters was such a tool, he sat and swallowed everything I said.. Maybe I wouldn't have to get a new job just yet, a few more meetings like that and he was sure to lend me money. Though, it was good to see Butters again, even if he was a total idiot.

I fell against my door as I tried to shove the key into the lock. I slammed the door behind me as I chucked the keys onto Wendy's new side table. I went straight into the kitchen and switched on the kettle. I needed coffee. Badly. If Wendy caught me like this…

"Eric?"

"Ah shit!" She waited up for me. I composed myself and acted as sober as possible.

"Hey Hoe." She smiled as I called her that in my usual sarcastic way. She came over and kissed me, but then the smile soon went from her face.

"You've been drinking" She frowned, " and smoking by the smell of it."

"Hey what you expect me to do when I just got fired!" I argued, leaning against the kitchen counter. I felt wobbly. I hated it when Wendy and me fought, I just wanted things to stay normal, but they never would.

" I guess so, but you never take me out do you? I waited here for you because I thought we could watch a film together."

" But I caught up with the guys! Kenny and Stan rang me up the other day and wanted to meet up so I did! I haven't seen those guys since elementary!" I smiled, I was so happy to see those guys, but Wendy didn't share my enthusiasm.

"You saw Stan and Kenny? Why wasn't Kyle there?"

"Wendy, why the hell would Kyle be there! You know we fucking hate eachother"

"Please don't swear."

"Sorry"

She was annoyed with me. I could tell. I then went on to explain myself.

"Wendy don't worry so much. I'm getting things sorted out, I swear. I've got a plan"

She swayed on the spot.

"I sure hope so. Things need to change."

She moved closer and put her arms around my neck. I tried to do the romantic thing and brush her black hair off her face, but I was too drunk to see what the hell I was doing. I decided to jump in for the kill and do what I felt like. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I was a bit surprised that she did, I was so drunk I thought she would have just pushed me off. I guess with things as bad as they were, she couldn't argue. She gripped the back of my neck, her hands tightening. With my eyes closed I put my hands up her top and slid her bra strap down her shoulder. She looked down, and breathed hard.

"Should we go to bed…" She looked up, right at me.

"No, here."

My job done I went straight off to bed without even picking her off the floor. I just got up off the kitchen floor, did up my flies, shuffled to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. She lay delicately beside me and put one arm across my chest, her head tucked into my back.

"I love you Eric."

"You better do"

I would have told her I loved her too, but I think I would have been lying.


	5. Chapter 4 Kennys POV

**Chapter 4 – Kenny (point of view)**

I put the phone down and chucked Stan's coat.

"We're going out for a drink."

Stan looked up at me with his blue eyes away from the TV.

"Where we going?"

"Cartman wants us to go out for a drink with him again, fancy it?" I spoke. I know Eric pissed us all off when we were kids, but that was a long time ago. I wanted to see him and put the past behind us.

"Yeah sure dude." Stan got up and put on his usual coat and hat. He came up to me and laughed as he grabbed me. I started to giggle nervously as he caught my sides in his arms.

"Come on dude! He's gonna be there in 10 minutes! We gotta go meet him!" I laughed, putting my arms round him as he pressed me against the door.

"Yeah, but I wanted to spend the evening with you." He began to kiss my neck and spoke into my ear. "But we can make the most of 10 minutes alone can't we?"

I bit my lip at the idea, but then I caught his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Of course we can."

"Oi fags, what time you call this!" Cartman yelled at us as we came through the bar door. He looked annoyed but it seemed so unimportant to what had just happened.

"Sorry dude, we got caught up with something" I explained, not even looking at him. I was smiling at Stan who was still sorting out his shirt.

"Christ can't you keep your dicks out of each others asses for five minutes!?" Both Stan and me giggled lightly and Stan smiled at me, at how right Cartman was.

"Who's round is it?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yours, I paid for all the drinks the other night!" I rolled my eyes. Cartman is sure being an ass here, I would much rather have a night in with Stan than fork out money and sit down with Cartman. But there wasn't much I could do now.

I emptied out the contents of my moth eaten wallet, and worked out enough for 3 pints each. I carried the cold pint glasses over to a secluded table and passed them out. I sat down next to Stan and his hand immediately moved to my knee, where I placed mine over the top.

"So what's all this about Cartman?" My question was interrupted by Eric grabbing his phone and reading a text message. He didn't even bother to register I had said anything and immediately replied to the text, tapping away at the keys.

"Cartman?"

"Hmmm…?" His eyes not leaving the screen. I looked at Stan, who also tried to get his attention.

"Cartman!" Stan said more forcibly than me.

"What?" He finally looked up.

"You actually gonna talk to us or just sit and text Wendy on your phone!" Stan got a bit annoyed and took a swig from his pint. I sat silently and looked at Cartman, who was looking a bit shifty and embarrassed.

"I wasn't texting Wendy you butthole."

"Who were you texting?"

"Now that isn't any of your business now is it?"

"Dude don't chop Stan's head off! Christ remind us not to take an interest in you next time" I took a swig from my pint as well, I figured the only way we were going to enjoy this evening was to get exceedingly drunk or just leave.

"Anyway, did I see you talking to Butters the other night?" I asked. I vaguely remember seeing the blonde haired guy sat next to Eric the night me and Stan got a bit too drunk.

"Yeah, you did. He got beaten up." He looked unusually sheepish and stared at the floor. He was trying to hide something from us, it was obvious.

"That's unusually charitable of you! Since when have you been hanging round with losers?" I joked with him, Butters wasn't that much of a loser. He was just so naïve. He did remind me of myself though, the outsider. I was never part of the main crowd and neither was he.

"Since I met you guys dipshit!" Cartman yelled back.

"Touché" I laughed. " So you've turned queer as well have you? Have we influenced you! Bet that was who you were texting as well!" Stan was in stitches, grinning as we both somehow knew it was true.

"No it wasn't!" Cartman started going red in the face and started clenching his fists.

"Dude! It totally was! Don't worry, you and Butters make a lovely couple" Stan giggled.

"Now that does it! I invited you out for a civil drink and you just make fun! Screw you guys!" Cartman got up, clearly angry with us. Stan started shaking his head and pointed at Eric's seat. Cartman was being a bit more touchy than usual, normally he would have retaliated and poked fun at us.

"Sit down butthole, we're only joking!" Stan trying desperately trying to stop laughing.

"No! Screw you guys! I'm going home!" With that, Cartman stormed out the bar, shouting something like 'Fags' at us as he went. The giggles wore off after a while and looked at each other.

"Did we go a bit far with that?" I asked, a bit worried now that Cartman is going to refuse to talk to us.

"Come on! It's Cartman for fuck sake, he'll get over it." Stan reassured me as he gulped down his beer. His grip on my hand tightened, and I returned the squeeze.

"But what the hell is with him and Butters! I mean, back in school all Cartman would do was use Butters for something. Remember?" I asked, I was actually feeling sorry for Butter's. I didn't want him to get used, its just cruel and we aren't kids anymore. We shouldn't let this happen. Cartman may still be a dick but we certainly weren't.

"Maybe that's what he's doing?"

"Dude, we gotta do something." I started to get anxious but Stan didn't really care.

"Like what?"

"Well, next time we see Butters we tell him what Cartman is like and.. er…"

I couldn't think of the words.

"… just to be careful?" I suggested.

"Good plan". Stan kissed the side of my head before returning to his drink.

I blushed as he drunk the rest of his beer and I stared down into my empty glass.

"Thanks"


	6. Chapter 5 Cartmans POV

**Chapter 5 – Cartman's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and Wendy's arms around me. I quickly pushed her off and ran to the toilet to be sick. I coughed and chocked away down the toilet bowl as she crept beside me, pouring me a glass of water. I finished vomiting and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, the aftertaste burning in the back of my throat. I looked up to see Wendy staring at me with watery eyes. She held out the glass and snatched it off her, knocking back the water to soothe my throat.

"You shouldn't have drank so much last night Eric, it's bad for you"

"Don't fucking lecture me." I threatened as I got up off the floor and washed my face, pushing her out the way of the sink. "Go and make me breakfast will you!" I could see in the mirror she was hurt by being ordered around, but nodded obediently and went downstairs.

My mind was racing. I couldn't really remember what happened last night, apart from the fact I went drinking with Kenny and Stan. They took the piss out of me for something so I went and sat by Starks Pond drinking alone. All I know is that I came home completely bladdered, and fell straight asleep.

I got dressed and joined Wendy downstairs who had lovingly made blackberry croissants for me.

"Breakfast" She smiled, striding towards the doorway to wrap her arms around me. I wriggled away from her very quickly to get my food.

"Cheers Wendy" I thanked her with my mouth full and the croissant in one hand I used the other to get my coat off the back of the chair.

"Off already?" She said, looking at me as she leant of the kitchen side.

"Yeah, gotta go and try and get a job now haven't I! Can't live on your shit salary"

She said nothing but looked at the floor. I felt I had been a bit harsh, so I went to kiss her on the cheek. She jerked her head away from me, like I was about to hurt her, so I gave up trying to be nice and decided just to go.

"I'll see you later, put dinner on for when I get back, I'll be gone all day."

"So I get to stay in all day so you can go out?"

"It's what you do on your days off isn't it?"

I lit up a fag as soon as I closed the door behind me. Wendy was beginning to stress me out, after spending the night with her I needed to calm down. I began to wander down the road, trying to think where to go. There was no point trying to get my job back, it had already been given to someone else. Where the hell can I get money from? Then the answer popped into my head. Butters.

So where the hell would Butters be? I got my phone out and dialled his number. I took a hit from my cigarette as it rang.

"Er…Hello"

"Yo Butters it's Cartman"

"Oh. Er. Hello!" He was obviously surprised to hear my voice.

"Butters, wanna come out with me today?"

"Yeah sure I will!"

"Meet at Starks Pond in 10 then! See ya"

"Oh er see you"

I looked up over my shoulder to see Butters walking awkwardly towards me, hands in his pockets and staring at the snow.

"Hey dude."

"Er… hey there Eric."

He was either shaking with the cold or trembling with nerves, couldn't decide which. I gave him a hug over one shoulder, and he did the same. He was shivering so violently his teeth were clanking together.

"We should go somewhere warm, you look frozen!"

"I'm not that cold…" He said awkwardly, he didn't want to look like a wimp and I could tell, but I didn't care, I was cold too.

"Nah come on, we'll go for a drink. Warm you up." Not listening to his protests about how early in the morning it is, I put one arm round him and dragged him off to the nearest bar.


	7. Chapter 6 Wendys POV

Chapter 6 (Wendy) 

I burst into tears as soon as Eric closed the door behind him. Why has he changed back to how he used to be? He's so cold towards me now. When we first got together he treated me with respect, but now it was like I was his mother. I did virtually everything for him and I got nothing in return. It was so frustrating loving someone who didn't appreciate you.

I wiped the tears away and went upstairs to get dressed. For a change, I wanted to look nice, dress up. Maybe Eric will realize that he does love me, if I give him a reminder. I picked out my favourite jumper and skirt with woolly tights and knee boots. I even brushed and straightened my hair, applied makeup and put on my old beret and scarf. I smiled at myself in the bathroom mirror and took a deep breath, I was ready to go.

I closed the door and the rush of cold mountain air washed over my face. I nuzzled into my scarf to cover my nose. I hadn't walked anywhere for a long time, only ever drove to work. I usually stayed in, cooking, cleaning or ironing. I never really had a moment to myself, so it did sound daft but I had forgotten how cold it was outside. I walked down a few blocks until I got to the supermarket to do Eric's shopping.

I remembered how fat Eric used to be, and it never really made sense to me as he still eats the same amount now, but he's still thin. I loaded up the basket with usual crisps, vodka, whiskey, chocolate and all the other junk he loved and I hated. I paid using my money and just as I began to walk out, with all my bags, I tripped over the icy step. My shopping went straight into the snow, people laughed and I had laddered my tights. I broke into frustrated tears as I tried to scramble up, but a familiar voice spoke to me.

"Hey let me help you."

I looked up at the kind man through my tears as he outstretched his hand.

"Wendy…" I placed my gloved hand in his and he helped me stand up.

"Hey Kyle." I sniffed as he bent down and placed my various bottles and packets back into their bags. I broke down into further tears, no one in what seemed like forever had ever helped me with anything, not even something this trivial. He passed me back a bag and he held the other, and placed one arm around me.

"What's with the crying Wendy! It was only a little fall!"

I laughed at how stupid I must look to him. He had no idea about me and Eric still being together, how he was treating me, how stressed out I was getting at work… My problems seemed so stupid but they were starting to get the better of me.

"It's a long story."

"Well, at least let me help you back to your place with all of this, you can't manage on your own."

And so he did. He carried most of the bags and I held one. We walked pretty much in silent, because I was too busy staring at him to speak. He still had his violent red hair, which he had now put into dreadlocks. He looked better than ever. We got back to my place and he dropped them all by the door.

"No, please Kyle come inside, have a coffee with me."

He smiled at that proposition and after putting the shopping away I made him a black coffee and we sat on the sofa together. I glanced into the hallway mirror and realized all my makeup had run down my face.

"Last time I try and look nice I guess." I mumbled, but he elbowed me in the ribs jokily to cheer me up.

"You always look nice Wendy! You don't need makeup!" I smiled at the compliment as I wiped away the remains of the mascara down my cheeks. I sat down next to him and sipped at my coffee, and waited for the inevitable question.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes even though I loved the fact he cared enough to ask. I didn't know where to begin.

"Kyle, when you were friends with Eric, what did you think of him?"

"Cartman?"

"Yeah. What did you think?"

"Christ. Erm, I'm not sure how to answer that. Basically he was a racist, anti-Semitic, money-grabbing fat son of a whore to be honest. Why do you ask?" I hung my head in shame. I knew he was going to say that and it made me feel even worse that he actually did.

"I'm still with Eric, and he's gone back to exactly that, apart from the fat part to be fair" Kyle's eyes widened with shock.

"You? Eric? Still!" He chocked, I was a bit surprised at how amazed he was, I didn't expect him to be so taken aback. " Wendy you guys have been together since Grade school? Your joking me right?"

"No. Since then."

"Dude… and you've put up with that?!"

"Yeah." He moved closer, and he placed his hands over mine.

"Wendy, you deserve so much more than that. You really do."

From there, we talked for hours. Mostly me dribbling on about how much Eric had hurt me. Kyle told me about him and Stan, and the arguments over Kenny. I didn't know where the time went, but that was probably the longest cup of coffee I ever had.

I showed Kyle to the door when it turned dark outside, but at the completely wrong time. The door flung open and in came Eric, and someone else, both obviously drunk.

"What up hoe… Son of a bitch, what the fuck are you doing here Jew?" Kyle glanced at me and spoke quickly to make his escape.

"Nothing, see you later." And with that he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck bitch! You let that Jew come in here! You know how much I fucking hate him." His words were slurred and he stank of alcohol, but I just ignored him and tried to walk up the stairs. He grabbed me by my the back of my shoulder and twisted me round, slamming me against the wall. I gasped in fright as he stared right in my eyes and placed one hand pressing down on neck. I scrambled against him but he was too strong. I was chocking for air and absolutely terrified.

"Bitch, I asked, what the fuck was the Jew here for?"

"Please! Let go! He just helped me with your shopping. Eric Please.." I chocked, my hands trying to peel his hand away from me neck.

"My shopping?"

"Yeah, your shopping."

He released me and I fell to the floor, clutching my neck and trying to breath. He turned to the guy who came in with him.

"Butters, go and mix us a drink, I'll be there in a minute."

"Er, oh ok." Butters scuttled away and I could hear the clunk of the vodka bottles in the next room. Eric picked me up off the floor and threw me into the kitchen, and he instantly spotted the new bottles of vodka lined up on the counter. I crawled into the corner, frightened at what he was going to do next.

"So Kyle's touched this?" He said in a low voice, he sounded angry and threatening and that scared the hell out of me. Tears were running down my face as I nodded. He looked at it in disgust. I screamed with fright as slammed it on the floor, the glass shattering right next to me and shards flied through the air.

"How about this one?"

"Please don't Eric, please…" I sobbed, begging him to stop.

"What about this one!" He ordered, swaying on the spot.

"Yes." I covered my face as he threw right next to me again, but the glass cut straight into my hand. I screamed as I felt the shard embed in my skin. Eric's face dropped as he watched me crying in pain and picking the glass out my hand. The amount of blood that came out of a relatively small but deep wound. He bailed out quickly and left me alone.

"Serves you right." He mumbled as he stumbled out the kitchen to see Butters.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom as soon as I saw Eric was out of sight and locked the door shut behind me. I bandaged my hand and hugged my pillow. I shut my eyes and blocked out everything that had just happened. I was so scared and confused. Eric was the love of my life, I knew that, but I found myself thinking that I wished that Kyle had stayed with me, I wished he was here with me now. If you love someone, you would never do anything like what Eric just did to me.

Kyle had been the only person to treat me with respect in a long time. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. Instead I cried throughout the night as Eric and Butters drunkenly laughed and giggled together downstairs.


	8. Chapter 7 Wendys POV

**Chapter 7 (Wendy)**

By the time I let Eric into my room I had looked out my window to make sure Butters had gone, I didn't want him to see me, not after last night. I had also taken the blade off Eric's razor and put it into my pocket. I didn't plan to use it, but it was just a comfort to know I could protect myself against Eric if I had to. I then had the confidence to say what I needed to, he had scared me to death the night before and I wanted to stand up to him.

"Let me in Wendy." I started to shiver. Here it goes…

The door creaked open and we were face to face once again. He opened the door further and let himself in. I quickly turned my back on him and walked towards the window. I was shaking, I needed to compose myself. I needed to face him and show him I'm stronger than he thinks. I will not be pushed around.

"Wendy about last night. I was drunk, I don't know what came over me." He took a breath, I knew what he was going to say before he had even said it, he was going to blame it all on Kyle. "I hate Kyle so much. I wasn't thinking straight. That guy just brings out the worst in me."

"So it's alright that you threw glass bottles at me, that you hurt me? Saying you were drunk and angry makes it all ok?" I had no tears left to cry, I was sick of being upset. Crying does nothing to help and I wasn't in a position to show any weakness to Eric, he wasn't going to get to me that way. I was still shaking, because I was so angry and also terrified.

"Nothing can excuse it, I know that. I just…I will do anything to make it better between us." He put a cold hand on my shoulder and I placed mine over the top. I hated the arguing, the fighting, but things had been so good between us before. I knew deep down we could get that back again somehow, if we both tried. I turned round, towards him.

"If we both try Eric, we can solve this, but things need to change. Please, cut down on your drinking and don't take your anger out on me, I was seriously scared last night. I thought you were going to kill me."

For the first time in my life, I saw Eric's eyes water.

"Wendy. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You did last night."

"That was different. I had no control. Listen. If it means that much to you, I will change, please. Don't be frightened of me. Look at you. You're trembling just by talking to me"

I nodded in agreement, but there was nothing more to say. I just hugged him, his head resting on mine and his arm round me.

"I do love you Eric."

I waited for my reply, but I never got one.


	9. Chapter 8 Wendys POV

Chapter 8 – Wendy POV 

After the night Eric attacked me, he made a serious effort to make it up to me. He still had no job, but somehow he had money. I didn't know where it came from but I wasn't complaining. He took me out dinner, he did his own shopping and he even cut down on his drinking. For those few weeks' things were amazing between us, but there was only one thing worrying me. He would never sleep next to me. He would either wait till I was asleep till he would lay down facing the wall, or he would stay up the whole night. Sometimes he would jump if I touched him, he was constantly on edge and it worried me. He was making an effort, but it felt like he was only doing it because he had to.

He spent a lot of his time with his new friend Butters. They seemed to get on just fine, occasionally Eric would crash at his house, or Butters would sleep here. It seemed all right until one night Eric came home from Butters's house, and everything changed.

I was watching TV with a hot chocolate when Eric stormed in. The door nearly fell from its frame because he slammed it so hard.

"What's wrong Eric?" He wouldn't reply. Eric had gone into the kitchen and was fiddling around with a bottle. I walked in, thinking he just didn't hear me.

"Eric what's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder, but he suddenly turned round and knocked me over, straight onto the floor.

"Don't touch me." He shouted at me before returning to the bottle. I had seen his face, he was drunk again. I needed to get out of there soon as possible, but I had to know what was going on.

"What's happened Eric?" I stood up quietly, standing well back from him.

"Like it's any of your business you fat cow. I don't give a shit what you have to say."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He promised me he wouldn't do this anymore! I grabbed my handbag and coat off the side and ran out, but walking back to the doorway of the kitchen to say one thing.

"And to think, I actually thought you had changed for me. I thought our relationship was getting back on track."

I cried as I walked out the door, I held my mouth in my hands, and let the tears flow down my face. How could he do this to me, after everything we went through together, to get things on track, he ruined it. Again!

I continued down the road but I didn't know where I should go. I found myself outside Kyle's house. I took a breath. Should I see Kyle? If Eric finds out… it could mean the end. I didn't know what to do, but my decision was made for me.

"Wendy!"

Kyle had parked his car in the drive and was walking towards me.

"Hey… what's up? Why do I always manage to catch you like this! Come here" I hugged him in the snow, and sobbed with my face buried in his arms. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I couldn't help it. I had honestly thought Eric had changed for me and things were going to be ok.

"I'm so sorry Kyle. I just… I didn't know where to go. I have nowhere to stay."

"Stay here. Ike's staying over at his girlfriends house so he wont poke his nose in and ask questions." He held his arm around my shoulders as he led me inside into the warm. He took my coat and hat and poured me a cup of hot chocolate. He sat with me, his arms around my shoulders as I spoke about Eric.

"He just came in" I explained, " completely drunk and just, back to how he was before. I'm beginning to get scared of him again, I really am."

He squeezed me tighter. I smiled to myself as I was pressed against his warm chest. I felt safe, like not even Eric could hurt me now. I had stopped crying, and I dried my eyes.

"I'm so sorry about this. I just didn't know who else to go to."

"It's ok Wendy, I was the same when Bebe left me, I depended a lot on Stan then."

"Yeah… it's just I've given up everything for Eric. Everything. My friends, family! They never liked Eric so I had to choose."

"And you chose Eric."

"I had to! I had no choice. I…" I was about to say I loved him, but I didn't think I did.

"Huh?"

"I don't think I love Eric anymore. There… there is this guy that I can't stop thinking about. He..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence without giving my feelings away.

I looked at Kyle, completely unaware that it was him I was talking about. He took a sip from his hot chocolate before he spoke.

"Well. I reckon you should let this guy know you're interested. Let him know how you feel otherwise you are gonna live your life wondering if you should have left Eric for him."

I looked up as I leaned on his chest.

"You reckon so?"

"Yeah definitely. Let this guy know how lucky he is that he's got a woman like you after him."

With that, I needed no more encouragement. I kissed him, and it felt so good. I didn't care about Eric anymore. All my thoughts were of Kyle. He didn't return it at first, backing away to gasp "What are you doing!" but then he returned it. I got up, grabbed him by his hand and led him to his bedroom. I spent the night there, in his bed with him, but it didn't matter. I did what I wanted, because Eric was busy getting drunk and treating me like dirt.

It wasn't revenge on Eric, it was being with the person I felt like I wanted.


	10. Chapter 9 Cartmans POV

Chapter 9 – Cartman POV 

I collapsed against the counter as Wendy walked out the door, in pathetic and self-centred tears. She had no idea what had just happened. For the past few weeks, I had been stealing money from Butters without him noticing. I used it to buy Wendy everything she wanted, to make our relationship better. Though, it was getting to the point that material things couldn't save our dying love.

I couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't guilt getting the better of me, it felt like I wouldn't be able to handle him being upset. I actually cared enough not to hurt him. Wendy wasn't important enough for me to keep deceiving Butters like that. I was so confused by everything. Wasn't Wendy meant to be the love of my life, who I would do anything for?

I crouched down in the kitchen and cried. I had never cried before, not properly. This was the one occasion where I just couldn't help myself. It wouldn't stop. I buried my head in my knees and the tears just came. Earlier that night, I had gone round Butters's house as usual to have a drink. Everything was fine.

We drank together, we laughed and giggled about life. Butters, thanks to me, was more able to handle his drink. A few cans later and we had been talking about Wendy, and that night where I threatened her. I didn't like to talk about it, but he kept asking questions. Butters wanted to know where the anger came from but I there was no way I could begin to explain.

He then began to tell me that he had feelings for this person, but he couldn't tell anyone about it. I joked with him and said it was fine for him to tell me who it was.

So he did, and I was nowhere near prepared for what happened. He kissed me.

I pushed him off and lashed out in all my anger and fright. He didn't even fight back. I grabbed him by his neck and thrust him down on the floor. He let me punch his face purple and green until my knuckles split open. I left him on the floor of his house, beaten up by my own hands. That's why I was so upset. I was shaking with anger, but more to the point, scared.

Scared, that if I had carried on with that kiss, I would have enjoyed it.

I cried late into that night, I had become everything I hated and I was so ashamed.


End file.
